Cuando sean las doce
by The Emptiness
Summary: Historias de Halloween- Muchas veces la persona en la cual mas confias, es capaz de hacer realidad tu propia pesadilla...
1. Me refugiare en los brazos de Maka

**Hola! tanto tiempo~**

**la verdad es que me habia perdido un poco pero vuelvo con estas emmm..."historias"¿? no nocreo :3**

**ustedes las clasifican! seran de unos 3 capitulos por Halloween!**

**espero que les guste~**

**S**oul eater **No me pertence!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuando sean las "doce"...<strong>_

**...::: Siempre Correré a refugiarme con Maka :::...**

* * *

><p><em>La risa de la niña se intensifico por toda la oscuridad de la calle, ella abstraída en su mundo siguió saltando y cantando con su melodiosa voz una canción muy pegajosa pero demasiado tétrica para alguien tan pequeña como ella.<em>

_-Uno, dos, Fredy viene por ti-Canto mientras saltaba-Tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta  
>cinco, seis, coge un crucifijo...<em>

_La chica seguía corriendo por el basurero tratando de escapar de su muerte segura, trataba de pedir ayuda pero nadie la tomaba en cuenta, callo al piso y su asesino aprovecho de tomarla y lanzarla hacia los botes de basura...  
><em>

_-Siete, ocho, mantente despierta...-la niña saltaba y reía, reía y saltaba_

_Una, dos, tres...veinte...cincuenta estocadas y no paraba, Fredy se reía ante el dolor de su victima mientras ella con la casi inexistente fuerza trataba de pedir ayuda_

_-Nueve, diez, nunca más dormirás...-dicho esto la niña miro a la pantalla_

El albino estaba abrazado un cojín mientras miraba desesperado la película, tan solo llevaba media hora y el ya había sucumbido ante el "encanto de Nightmere on Elm Street". Desde la mañana que le hacían publicidad a esta maratón de Fredy Kruger ya que estaban en los días previos para Halloween...la fiesta favorita de Death City.

Pero no había pasado ni una hora desde que Maka salio a comprar la cena y ni media hora desde que había iniciado la película y Soul y casi se había meado, pero mancho el sillón con jugo lo que es peor...Si esta película no lo mata del miedo para como esta ahora, seguro lo hará Maka.

La chica seguía gritando de dolor tanto en el sueño como en la vida real, es que ¿es posible matar a alguien en el sueño?, o mejor, ¿en verdad existe esto?.

El novio de la chica abrió la puerta de su pieza para hacerle una visita "nocturna", pero Soul no contaba con que justo en ese momento Maka estaba entrando al departamento, Cuando el tipo abrió la puerta de la pieza al mismo tiempo lo hizo Maka.

-Ha!-grito Soul- al ver la escena y luego dirigir su vista a donde estaba Maka-Ha!

-Soul!-le grito Maka-te dije que pusieras la mesa-dejo las cosas en el suelo y predio la luz mirando ahora si al albino-¡Por que el sillón esta mojado!

-E-esque...l-lo moje co-con...-no pudo decir nada mas por Maka lo golpeo

-Maka-chop!

* * *

><p>Soul se mecía de un lado a otro mirando la película, cuando estaban cenando no despego ni un ojo de la pantalla, la razón es que no podía dejar de verla, es como si una fuerza magnética tomara sus ojos y los pegara con pegamento hacia la pantalla.<p>

Ahora mantenía firmemente sus manos en su cara para supuestamente "no ver" la película.

-Si te da tanto miedo-le decía Maka desde la cocina mientras lavaba los platos-por que demonios la ves?

-Es un especial de Halloween...maldición! Esta película de mierda es de los 80' y estoy jodido de miedo-respondio

La rubia suspiro

-Bien me voy a acostar, Buenas Noches

-Buenas Ha!-no termino por que Maka cerro de un portazo la puerta

Afuera en la calle un tipo pelirrojo se reía maniáticamente por había encontrado una muy buena _entretención_ para pasar esta noche gracias a los gritos ensordecedores del albino.

* * *

><p>Afuera de la habitación de Maka, la rubia escuchaba como Soul gritaba siendo que tiene 23 años...trato de seguir concentrándose en su lectura pero no pudo...es que como hacerlo si tu esposo grita de aquella manera?.<p>

Se paro de la cama y fue al baño mientras tomaba un baño y pensaba una idea de como despegarlo de la televisión.

Y el foquito se le prendió a la rubia

* * *

><p>Soul tenía sus dedos dentro de boca y seguía meciéndose como un psicópata o un desquiciado mental, estaba concentrado casi meandose-otra vez- cuando sintió un ruido en su espalda. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, se volteo lentamente y ahí lo vio todo, casi le da un infarto...<p>

Maka estaba delante de el con los ojos y la boca pintada sensualmente y un conjunto de ropa color negro de esos que emocionan a cualquier hombre produciendo que se haga presente su tercera pierna.

-Soul...-susurro tan sensual que casi el albino se derritió-porque no vienes a calentar-empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el chico y quedo a milímetros de su cara- la cama...conmigo- dicho esto se aproximo a besarlo pero algo la detuvo-Soul? Que sucede?

El chico estaba congelado, pálido, blanco! Y no reaccionaba a excepción de sus piernas las cuales tiritaban como gelatina. Maka se dio vuelta y casi se desmaya.

-E-es el...Fre-d-dy! E-esta aquí!-grito el albino escondiéndose detrás su esposa

-Evans! Te matare!-grito el hombre con lo cual se delato

Maka se acerco lentamente a el y lo inspecciono, Era su padre disfrazado de una muy mala versión de Kruger-Spirit! Que demonios crees que haces? Que no sabes lo que se llama intimidad matrimonial?

Y así discutieron por unos segundos los dos hasta que depronto se corto la luz y los dos hombres se abrazaron a la rubia, ambos tenían miedo...a excepción de la chica, de pronto la televisión se encendió, tragaron grueso los tres mientras sus corazones hacían competencia y se escucho la risa de la niña mientras interpretaba la ultima parte de su canción.

_-Nueve, diez, nunca más dormirás..._

Un chirrido metálico se escucho como rasgaba en la pared y luego una sombra apareció delante de los tres.

-Ha!-gritaron al unísono, mientras la sombra los tapaba y una risa sádica se escuchaba.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review¿?<br>**_


	2. Te vigilare hasta tu final

**Hola!**

__**e aqui yo celebrando mi cumpleaños~ (que horrible :3 soi mas vieja) dejando otra historia**

**espero que les guste**

_**Rin-Neko:**_psssss si creo que tiene un parecido...muchoo xd

_**Lilith-chan: **_(te puedo decir asi?) la verdad yo tambien vi a Freddy y te puedod ecir que hasta hoy mantengo un leve trauma emocional respecto a ello

_**Saeko-chan:**_(te puedo decir asi?) me haces sonrrojar!

**Gracias chicas, en verdad, solo me falta una cosa por decir...**

_**Soul eater no me pertence**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuando sean las doce<strong>_

**...:::Te vigilare... hasta tu final:::...**

* * *

><p>Me desperté cuando sentí el sonido del teléfono, me levante perezosamente de la cama, Maka seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.<p>

_ni se a movido por el ruido_- pensé

Camine por el pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a la mesita en la cual estaba el teléfono.

-Alo...-dije adormilado, me rasque la cabeza y me dio por mirar la hora _las 3:59 maldito hijo de...que me llama a esta hora_- no sabes la hora que es...?

-...-

-tsk, si no vas a hablar entonces vete al diablo-dije y corte

Empecé a caminar para ir a la cama cuando escuche otra vez los timbrazos del teléfono, me di vuelta y fui a responder.

-Alo...-repetí y no dijeron nada-alo...-volví a insistir, espere unos segundos y corte

Solamente me alcance a dar la media vuelta cuando de nuevo sonó el teléfono, chasqué la lengua molesto, ya se estaban pasado de la raya con este jueguito.

-Mira seas quien seas deja de molestar! Que no sabes la hora que es? Ya detente que no estoy para tu juego-dije exasperado

-...jejejeje-escuche del otro lado haciendo que frunciera el ceño enojado y cortara.

Deje mi mano descansar sobre el teléfono y suspire, supongo que el chistosito ese que llamaba a esta hora ya no lo hará mas, me revolví el pelo y vi el reloj extrañado, como fue que paso un minuto entre este show, yo creí que había sido mas, como unos 10 minutos pero no fue solo un minuto, me acerque al reloj y vi si es que la pila estaba fallando pero nada.

_Que extraño_ –pensé

-Soul?-escuche la voz de Maka en nuestra habitación-que haces?

-Ya voy- dije mientras no dejaba de mirar el reloj.

* * *

><p>-Y te digo que nos llamaron 3 veces anoche, Maka-le dije mientras bebía mi café<p>

-Mmm...no escuche nada, pero como dices tiene que haber sido una broma-respondió cogiendo una tostada

-Si tienes razón-me puse de pie y le di un beso a mi esposa, para luego ir al baño pero no pase un punto por alto-oye amor

-Si-dijo Maka

-Tu sabes si el reloj esta malo?-pregunte

-No, por que?-dijo

-Por que tiene las _3:39_, entonces el maldito...¡retrocedió!-dije recordando la hora- anoche aunque suene raro, tan solo estuve un minuto fuera de la cama por que vi la hora y eran las 4

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Maka-yo vi la hora en el despertador y eran las 4:45

-En verdad-me di vuelta y la mire a la cara, sus ojos verdes y profundos me observaron mientras me sonreía calidamente, pero simplemente no puede responder ante su gesto y baje la mirada al piso, oí como Maka suspiraba ante mi acción.

-Seguramente estabas cansado, Soul por eso viste el horario mal-dijo

-Si...tieneque ser eso

* * *

><p>Ya muy entrada en la madrugadame fui a acostar, cuando estaba llegando a mi habitacion en donde estaba Maka dormitando, sonó el timbre del teléfono <em>otra vez.<em>

Suspire sonoramente y deje que el maldito teléfono sonara, cuando este paro recién pude descansar mientras que la tranquilidad y silencio retornaban a la estancia. segui mi camino y me senté en la cama matrimonial mientras sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza de mi esposa, ella abrió sus ojos jade y me miro con ternura mientras subía una de sus manos a mi rostro y me acariciaba la mejilla.

La bese lentamente y sin dobles intenciones, solo quería disfrutar del beso y de la tranquilidad que crecía en mi cada vez que estaba cerca de Maka, me recosté en la cama mientras abrazaba a mi acompañante y cerraba los ojos. Hasta que los timbrazos volvieron a repetirse, tratamos de ignorar los timbrazos pero Maka se aburrió y se paro de la cama solo para contestar, yo solo la seguí.

-Alo?...-dijo y volvió a insistir varias veces pero corto.

Me dio por mirar la hora y me sorprendí un poco

-Las cuatro...-susurre

-Si y que?

-Nada, nada...

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días y sucedía lo mismo hasta hoy, ya que me quedaría en vigilia toda la noche para saber quien demonios no llamaba a las cuatro de la madrugada, Maka no me quiso acompañar o mejor dicho no la deje ya que al otro día ella tenia que ir al medico a hacerse ver por sus mareos y vómitos recurrentes, aunque sinceramente no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber de que por fin voy a tener un primogénito o primogénita.<p>

Fui a la cocina y tome un vaso llenándolo de agua la cual bebí lentamente, el silencio de la casa era interrumpido levemente por mi propia reparación. Antes de poner un pie fuera de ella sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo, me estaban observando.

La oscuridad de la cocina era anormal o talvez era mi imaginacion, pero algo en mi me decía que tenia que alejarme de ahí inmediatamente y lo hice, no me di cuenta cuando llegue frente al teléfono y este sonó, levante la vista y vi la hora.

_Las cuatro, justo a tiempo-_pensé

Tome el teléfono y ahora fue diferente ya que escuche inmediatamente unos jadeos, sentí unas terribles arcadas y mi reparación se corto, la desesperación me lleno totalmente el cuerpo y lo que hice fue tan solo correr de la casa, sin importarme Maka ni nada.

Cuando logre alcanzar el pomo de la puerta y salí supe inmediamente que se a lo que sea me estaba siguiendo a mi, seguí avanzando desesperado y pare justo donde había una cabina telefónica, mire a mi alrededor buscando algo que no sabia con exactitud y marque el numero telefónico de mi casa, pero no era capaz de articulas palabras por lo mal que me ncontraba en ese momento.

Intente dos veces y no me resulto a la tercera se escuchaba el tono de marcado pero nada, me estaba desesperando por que si o si tenia que comunicarme con Maka.

-Contesta, Contesta... ¡Maldición!-corte y volví a intentar otra vez

-Alo...-se escucho una voz adormilada del otro lado

-Maka escúchame bien...-le dije agitado-tienes que salir de la casa ahora

-Pero, Soul que...que pasa cariño?-me pregunto

-No hay tiempo Maka tienes que salir... ¿Maka?

Oí una respiración entrecortada

-Demonios, sal de ahí!-le grite

Pero ya era tarde solo puede escuchar el grito de mi mujer pidiendo ayuda

-¡MAKA!-grite desperado

...

Eran las doce del día y volví a la casi, no fui a trabajar, ni me e bañado ya que deambule toda la noche por el centro de la cuidad, llegue a mi casa y estaba todo igual avance por el living y ahí en al mesita del teléfono había una nota dirigida hacia mi.

"_Abre la puerta...Te estamos esperando"_

Cerré los ojos y me revolví el cabello medio atontado, me saque la chaqueta y la tire al suelo, luego fui a la cocina donde saque un cuchillo, una vez listo, fui a mi cuarto y antes de entrar me pare en al puerta y suspire pesadamente, tome el pomo e ingrese lentamente a la habitación oscura hasta quedar completamente dentro de ella, cerré la puerta y le puse seguro, para no salir mas de ahí.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review¿?<em>  
><strong>


	3. Seras toda mia

**Hi~!**

_**weno aqui dejo el capitulo final de esto...o no...USTEDES DECIDEN!**_

_**Nesha-chan:**_ (te puedo poner asi?)(Gracias!~ a decir verdad fuiste una de las pocaas que me deceo feliz cumpleaños ese dia~ (tan foreveralone que salio eso) y por el fin...creo que nadie lo entendio y eso sognifica...QUE ESA ERA MI INTENCION yeah~

_**Karly-chan**_:(te puedo poner asi?) enserio te dio miedo? psss...COOL~ :3 (estas son las dudas existenciales de mi vida)

_**Saeko-Chan:**_ No eres lenta...es que yo escribo raro :3

_**M.E.L-tan~: **_no eres un caso perdido! por que yo voy primero ademas el final estaba para eso...para que no se entendiera

_**meister!-sama! :**_ mis ideas son maravillosamente terrorificaas?...si es haci ME ENCANTA :3

en verdad me gusto mucho tu regalo tanto haci que cuando lo vi me puse roja ^/^ (un amigo estaba al lado mio me molesto por eso)...en verdad soy muy vergonzosa...weno aqui hay algo raro que hize de conti...

_**Rin-chan:**_ me dejas sin palabras... :D

_**bien Soul eater no em pertence...si no Maka y Soul serian padres ya (minimo 4 hijos)**_

_**Espero que les guste! y hay ven si quieren un capitulo extra o no...!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuando sean las doce<strong>_

**...:::Serás toda mía:::...**

* * *

><p>Suspire.<p>

¡Por fin termine mi turno!, ahora tan solo me quedaba limpiar algunas mesas y barrer para largarme, no sin antes hacer una parada en el restaurante de Tsubaki, pedir comida china y mientras esperaba a Black Star para irnos a casa.

Según el _"La noche es de los demonios, los cuales lo único que quieren, es enredar a un humano o chica inocente para llevarlos a la locura y quitarle su alma"_, puras mentiras de parte de el, la verdad es que le da miedo andar en la oscuridad.

-Maka, Marie-san te habla-me dijo Liz- oye te puedo pedir un favorcito chiquitito~-me pregunto

-¿Que cosa, Liz?-respondí

-Me puedo ir contigo a casa, lo que pasa es que de noche me da miedo andar sola y la oscuridad...-

-Hero te sigue acosando cierto?-pregunté

-Si...-me dijo cabizbaja

-Bueno no te preocupes, nos vamos juntas al restaurante y después te vas con Black-le dije

-Y tu...-pregunto inquisidora-¿a donde vas, que no te vas a ir con nosotros?

-¡Hay! Liz, son solo cosas mías...no te preocupes-le dije para luego reírme e ir donde Marie.

La conversación con Marie –mi jefa- fue muy animosa, tanto así que me regalo una docena de pastelitos que sobraron hoy día por que como no llego más gente al café hay deshacerse de ellos- en el estomago- ya que nosotros no vendemos pasteles de mas de un día.

Fui a donde estaban los camarines y me puse mi ropa-común como diría Liz aunque yo no la veo tan mal-unos pantalones negros, unas zapatillas desgastadas con una polera verde y una chaqueta de mezclilla para el frío, ¿que tiene de malo?.

Me puse mi mochilla y cerré mi casillero, espere a Liz y nos fuimos al restaurante de Tsubaki, no sin antes despedirnos de Marie.

Cuando salimos no podía evitar mirar para todos lados como una paranoica, me estaba desesperando no tener noticias suyas, hace dos días que no se nada de el y me tiene preocupada.

-Que te pasa mujer...-me inquirió Liz al darse cuenta de mis actitudes-si Soul ya te va hablar...

-¿Por qué dices que estoy así por Soul?-le pregunte sentida

-Por que tienes su nombre pegadito en los ojos, hay que ser muy tonta para no darse cuenta de ello-me dijo

_Y también tengo sus marcas por todo el cuerpo._

* * *

><p>-¡Maka-chan!-me grito Tsubaki desde la esquina mientras elevaba los brazos en forma de saludo.<p>

-¡Oí! Mortales...apúrense que tengo que llegar a ver television~-nos decía Black Star

Yo tan solo por llevarle la contraria camine mas lento de lo que iba y Black Star con una verdadera cara de desagrado se me acerco, reí ante ello mientras Tsubaki y Liz me miraban mal por lo que hacia.

-Oe...pechos planos, ¡como se te ocurre hacerme esperar!-me grito en el oído haciendo que me los tapara por el dolor de su voz tan chillona.

-Tu querido amigo el otro día no los encontró nada de planos...¡es mas!, disfruto con

ellos -dije riéndome con malicia ante las caras que me ponía- y por que se me da la gana te hago esperarme.

Mi "querido amigo omitió la segunda parte antes de interrogarme

-No lo habrán hecho en la casa...¿cierto?

-Y donde más querías-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¡Puaj!-volvió a gritar

Y yo solo suspire

* * *

><p>Volví a mirar a mi celular y a releer el mensaje que me había enviado Soul hacia penas una hora y media. Después de que convencí a Black Star que no me pasaría nada y que me iba a juntar con su amigo se fue no sin antes recordarme que mañana hay universidad pero solo el primer bloque el resto del día estaremos libres.<p>

El mensaje enviado por Soul decía lo siguiente: _Maka, espérame en la entrada del bosque a las nueve y media, no tardes..._

El mensaje terminaba con un "te amo" un poco frío. Mire el reloj del celular sorprendiéndome la hora que era

-Diez un cuarto-susurre-y todavía el maldito no aparece

Un ruido entre los árboles me trajo de vuelta a mi realidad, si el maldito de Soul no aparecía terminaría con el odiaría por toda mi vida... otro ruido, me di vuelta inquieta, hacia bastante rato me sentía vigilada pero no lo había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora, los arbustos se movían y no sabia si era por el viento u otra cosa, aunque segundos después supe que era la segunda opción.

Camine rápida pero disimuladamente hacia al entrada del bosque pero un escalofrío me detuvo y jadee, estaba asustada...no aterrada, sea lo que sea me quería a mi y no me iba a dejar irme tan fácilmente.

De pronto unos brazos me rodearon y yo no hice mas que gritar pero sea lo que sea me abrazo me tapo la boca, y me hablo en el oído muy bajito

-Shhhh...no querras que los vecinos se enteren de lo que vamos a hacer ahora...-murmuro una voz que conocía a la perfección pero que en esto momentos no me transmitía la tranquilidad y seguridad como en otras ocasiones.

Me logre zafar de aquel agarre y me voltee asustándome ante la imagen delante mio, Soul estaba lleno de sangre-sobretodo en el abdomen- y con rasguños en todo su cuerpo, me sonreía de una manera sádica y sus ojos eran tapados por su ya no cabello blanco.

-Sabes Maka...-dije acercándose a mí lentamente, mientras yo me alejaba llorando hasta que perdí el equilibrio y caí sentada- que te apuñalen duele...y sobre todo que te utilicen para un ritual...-susurro

Me seguí arrastrando mientras gemía atemorizada, pero choque contra una árbol y esto le sirvió a Soul para agacharse y quedar a mi altura regalándome la sonrisa más sádica que halla visto en mi vida.

-Pero sabes que...-susurro en mi oído- ahora si vas a ser mía...completamente

Dicho esto me tomo de las piernas y yo como pude le pegue una patada en la cara y salí corriendo desesperada al interior del bosque, tome mi teléfono como pude y me detuve en un árbol, marque desesperada el numero de Black Star y rogaba a dios que me contestara.

-_Alo..._-dijo

-¡Black!-susurre bajito

-_Eh...¿Maka?...que sucede, ¿Maka?_-preguntaba Black Star

-E-es Soul...-susurre entrecortadamente-el q-qui-ere...HAAAA!- antes de que pudiera terminar Soul me había alcanzado y me corto la pierna haciendo que cayera en el piso, el se me tiro en cima y yo lo golpee otra vez y salí corriendo como puede de allí.

El dolor en mi pierna era insoportable y esperaba con toda mi fe que aquel grito halla alertado a mi amigo y me venga a buscar, Soul me llamaba y yo estaba desesperada, caí al suelo otra vez al enredarme con una rama y ahí lo vi.

Aguante la reparación por unos momentos y cerré mis ojos anegados en lagrimas, quería que se fuera, quería que todo esto fuera un pesadilla cosa de volver a abrir los ojos y estar en mi casa, ver a mis amigos, a mi jefa...

Otro crujido de ramas sentí casi detrás mío, roge a Dios, a Buda, a quien sea para que este infierno terminara.

Y así fue...

En menos de un segundo las manos fuertes de Soul me jalaron al interior del bosque en el mi grito desesperación se perdía en el...

* * *

><p>-Buenos, Días-dijo el detective<p>

-Buenos-dijo Black-alguna novedad?

-En parte si y en parte no...los vecinos escucharon algunos sonidos raros aquella noche y al otro día fueron haber le lugar de los sucesos antes de llamarnos-

-Y que es lo que había ahí detective-pregunto ahora Tsubaki

-Bueno lo que se encontraron fueron rastros de sangre que según los peritajes pertenecían a...-dudo y saco una hoja la cual empezó a leer- Maka Albarn y Soul Evans, pero no hemos hallado ningún cuerpo...todavía -

* * *

><p>En la noche Black Star estaba durmiendo junto a Tsubaki a la cual la mantenía muy abrazada, el chico se puso de pie y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua mas fue su sorpresa al notar ruidos en la sala, se fue a la sala y casi le da un infarto.<p>

-Soul...Maka...-susurro aterrado ante la imagen ya que ambos chicos estaban sucios y llenos de sangre cubriéndolos, Soul mantenía una cuchilla en la mano ensangrentada y Maka un par de cuerdas.

-Hola...Black Star...-dijo Soul

-Y adios-termino por decir Maka

Antes de Black Star pudiera hacer algo la cuchilla de Soul le pasaba rodeando el cuello entero, mientras que su rostro se perdía en un mar de ese liquido carmesí vital para un ser humano.

Tan solo la sonrisa de ambos chico era visible en aquella oscuridad.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review?<em>  
><strong>


End file.
